


A Lot of Energy

by ItsMeYaBoi



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Play Fighting, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 20:59:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19185427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsMeYaBoi/pseuds/ItsMeYaBoi
Summary: Scout has a lot of Energy and wants to play fight instead of going on a run





	A Lot of Energy

**Author's Note:**

> It's 1 am and I chugged 3 monsters and vape half a juul pod and wrote this  
> yeehaw im gay. happy pride month

"Snipes!" The younger whined as he shifted his body on the bed once again so his foot was leaning up against the wall and the other bent inward towards the other,"I'm bored." He shifted his head back so it was hanging off the lofted bed in the van to look at Sniper. Sniper, who was sitting on the chair on the other side of the van didn't look up from cleaning his rifle.

"So what do you expect me to do. Drop everything to entertain you? Go for a run, I'll be done soon." Sniper grabbed a rag from the table to clean out one of the parts as Scout let out another whine.

"But i want lovin's" Scout always called any sort of interaction between the two that was intimate 'Lovin's'. Sniper never questioned it, just like Scout never questioned why Sniper called him Roo or any other nickname like it.

"You can wait till I'm done for some cuddles."

Scout shifted in the bed again, sitting upright, there was a spot from where his foot was on the wall.

"Not those lovin's, play fighting! ya know, roughing up a Lil bit then we can relax with a movie and some make outs. Please Snipes?"

"Remember last time, almost broke the bloody lamp. No."

"We can go outside?" Scout was a persistent little bugger, Sniper knew that. Sniper shined off his rifle quickly before propping it up where he kept it.

"Git up then." Sniper stood up and stretched back, his joints popping in protest, "I'm getting too old for this." Scout jumped down from the loft and ran to hug Sniper.

"Thanks babe!" Scout then ran outside, only in his tank top and shorts. Scout had no socks or shoes on but he didn't care. Sniper slowly followed, seeing Scout stretch his arms up and cracking his knuckles and neck, a disgusting habit that both happened to have. "Remember, no actual punching, just try to pin the other to the ground, three seconds." Scout smiled getting into starting position. Sniper nodded and did the same.

"Three" The sniper started, staring Scout in his blue eyes.

"Two" Scout replied, looking into Snipers Grey ones.

"One!" the two screamed together as they ram into each other, shoulders pressed to each others chests, creating a battle of who would run out of stamina first. The two pushed back against each other for minutes, waiting for one to just slip for a second. Scout having much more energy than the older man, pushing him back and started to get him down, but Sniper not being useless, grabbed Scouts waist and lifted him over his shoulder.

"Not so tough now are ya, Wombat." Sniper shifted Scout as he screamed in protest as being flug over a shoulder as if he weighs nothing and was dropped back off Snipers shoulder just as fast. Sniper quickly got his arm over the smaller boy, pinning him.

"One, Two-" Scout wiggles free from Snipers grasp and lunges as him, getting him down on the ground and sitting on his stomach, holding Snipers, shoulders down.

"One! Two! Three! I win!" Scout laughed and let go of Sniper shoulder as Sniper reaches to tickle at Scouts sides who immediately starts to laugh and kick at Sniper.

"Not for long." Sniper chuckles watching the small boy writhe and wiggle on top of him while laughing his ass off, legs shaking and kicking.

"No no no no no! Stop! stop! Uncle!" Scout screams which causes the Sniper to stop. The two chuckled slightly, covered in sweat as Scout got off of Sniper who stood up.

The two walked back inside the van, Sniper turned the fan on and pointed it at the couch that Scout slumped onto immediately. Sniper followed soon after, wrapping an arm around the smaller boy.

"No bruised, you feeling fine?" Sniper asked, pressing a kiss to Scouts temple.

"I feel good. You? I know you're getting old." Scout chuckled softly jabbing Sniper softly, "No but seriously, thank you. I know you don't like this type of stupid shit, thank you." Scout wiggled his way into Sniper lap and gave him a soft kiss. Sniper snaked his arms around Scouts smaller waist. "Make out time?" Scout looked hopefully at his boyfriend, making mocking kissy faces.

Sniper chucked "Makeout time," He confirmed, pressing his lips to Scouts.


End file.
